


And It Filters In

by stardropdream



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He mistakes the tears for happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Filters In

His fingers thread through her hair, his broken one staying down by his side, if only because she keeps it there, not wishing for him to move more than necessary. He kisses her, fingers curled tight into her hair, and she kisses him back, still unsure, still breathless, still unable to process any of it.

“I’ve decided on you,” he says, again, “It’ll always be you.”

And for anyone else, perhaps it would have sounded only as pleasantly romantic words, mumbled absently against her mouth as he kisses her, but for her, she feels each heavy weight of those words dragging her down further and she bites back a quiet sob into the kiss, the tears falling down her cheeks in renewed sadness that he mistakes for happiness.


End file.
